


Breaking Down Doors

by aimarooney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Reader is busy working towards their gallery opening and end up locking themself in their studio. Pepper comes to make sure they’re taking care of themself but also cause she wants some cuddles.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Breaking Down Doors

You couldn’t be happier, you had finally gotten yourself a show at a gallery, but you were panicked that you weren’t going to be ready. As soon as you got a confirmed date, you decided that nothing you currently had finished would work. You wanted to have one singular theme, and while you were proud of your other work, nothing fit what you wanted to present. 

This show really could be your big break and you really couldn’t screw it up. You basically locked yourself in your studio. Pepper had tried hard to convince you what you had was great but you didn’t buy it. And you refused to let her pull any strings to help get big names there. You didn’t want to use your relationship with her, you wanted to earn it yourself. So you refused to leave the studio. She was being very supportive either way, even if she would much prefer you to took a break. 

“Wow, that’s gorgeous!” You hadn’t noticed Pepper had even gotten home. 

“Oh thanks,” You gave her a quick smile but turned back to the large canvas. “I don’t really know if it turned out the way I wanted, I think I just need to scrap this whole concept, start fresh.”

“I think you’re being a little dramatic.” Pepper chuckled, stepping fully into your studio. “You’ve been at this for weeks and have like 20 pieces, and they’re all amazing. If no one else thinks so I’ll just buy them all”

“Telling me you might just have to buy them all really doesn’t make me feel better.” You pouted. 

“Well I don’t even think I’ll get a chance, I think these will be flying off the walls” She encouraged, stepping behind you and wrapping her arms around you. You leaned in her arms for a moment. 

“Fine, I’ll stick with this. Mostly because I only have 3 more weeks until the show and I already have no time to even sleep.” You grumble, suddenly pulling back out of Peppers hold, turning around and giving her a quick peck on the lips, “On that note, I need to get back to it.”

“You really need to take a break hun, let’s go out to eat, a little date.” Pepper tried. 

“Babe, I would love to, but I am really stressed about this. I still have 8 entire pieces I need to create for this and literally only three weeks. I promise to take you out on a bunch of dates to make up for it after.” 

Pepper caved but only because she knew dragging you out of the house would only have made you stress more. You compromised and sat down (in your studio) and ate dinner with her.

“Seems like you got an early start to your day.” She said, annoyance in her voice. 

“Well, like they say the early bird gets the worm” You told her. You had no plan on admitting that you had waited until she fell asleep and immediately got back up. You had been in here since a little after midnight and had no plans on stopping anytime soon. 

“Right.” She said annoyed, “How early did you start? Cause it looks like you are pretty far on that.”

“Oh not sure.” You tried to avoid her question. 

“Seriously. You need sleep. I woke up at 2:30 and you weren’t in bed.” She crossed her arms in the doorway. 

“I will sleep after I get these paintings done.” You turned and gave her a small smile. “I’m fine. And you’re going to be late.”

“Take a nap, and I’ll see you when I get home.” She sighed. You gave her a quick goodbye kiss before going back to work. You usually hated how busy her work made her but you were thankful that it gave you time to work without her interrupting. 

You two kept a very similar routine for the next week. Pepper tried hard to get you to take a break, or to sleep but you were too busy focusing on your paintings. She usually would give up and just sit in your studio with you, which you did enjoy. 

Your final week to do any final touches came and you had finally snapped and locked yourself in the studio. You didn’t have time to let Pepper convince you to go to bed or to sit down to eat. You had a water source and you could hold your pee until she was either in bed or at work so it was a perfect situation. Well except for Pepper not being very happy and consistently knocking on the door, but you just put on headphones and ignored her. 

“Alright, I haven’t seen you in 48 hours so I do not care, I am coming in.” Pepper said through the door. You didn’t hear her over your music and focus. But you did hear the door being broken open. 

“What the hell?” You shouted looking up at a very angry looking Pepper, “Did you just kick in my door?” 

“Yes! You can’t lock yourself in here. How are you peeing? Are you eating?” Pepper stood tall with her arms crossed. 

“First, that’s super hot, like mega hot. And to answer your questions, I just wait until you’re asleep or out. And I’ve had a few granola bars.” You gave her an innocent smile trying to defuse the anger you could see building. 

“Alright, that’s it, you’re coming with me.” She said, stepping over to you. 

“Pepper, I only have 2 days left. I can’t!” 

“I think you need to take a step back. One night’s sleep will not ruin anything. Plus if you don’t sleep, you are going to crash at the gallery and that will not look good.” Pepper reasoned. You sighed, she was right and you really didn’t have a counter reason. 

“Fine, but mainly cause you kicked down my door, and I feel like a badass move like that deserves to be listened to.” You caved in. Pepper was quick to loop her arm around you and pull you out of the studio. 

“I also think you could use a shower” Pepper commented with a wrinkled nose. 

“Now you’re just pushing it” You laughed, but then sniffed yourself and scrunched your own nose. “Nope, you are definitely right. But I think I might need some help.” 

She rolled her eyes at you but didn’t object when you pulled her into the bathroom with you. She helped you peel off the paint covered clothes that you had been wearing for more days then you were willing to admit to. She stepped out of her own clothes. 

“Would have agreed to this sooner if I knew I would have got a show” You winked at her. 

“Oh shut up and get in the shower before I change my mind” She shook her head at you. Someday she questioned why she loved you so much. But when you leaned up and gave her a soft kiss that she melted into, she was reminded. You two took a steamy shower, getting days old paint off of you was not an easy task but you soon were clean enough that you turned off the water. 

You were starting to really feel the drain of the past couple of weeks. You had barely slept at all and were exhausted. You were happy to crawl into bed with Pepper, curling up into her side. “Thank you” You muttered into her neck. 

“Hmm?” She asked, as if she hadn’t heard you. You knew she had but sighed anyway, looking up to her. 

“I said thank you. I know I can be a little stubborn but you were right. I definitely needed this break.” You admitted to her. 

“You’re more than a little stubborn, but you’re welcome.” Pepper said, running her fingers through your hair. “I mostly did it cause I missed your cuddles”

“Mhh,” You pulled yourself even closer, “I missed them too.”

“Before you fall asleep, I bought some Chinese. You need some real food.” Pepper said, noticing you were close to falling asleep. You groaned but sat up slightly, still leaning into her. 

“Fine. Better be egg rolls” You muttered. 

“Of course there are.” She leaned over and grabbed the food, passing you some. You dug in. As you started to eat you realized just how hungry you were. You finished everything Pepper offered you which made her laugh. 

“You’re the best Pep” You smiled lovingly at her as you finished eating. 

“I try.” She smiled, kissing you before she went back to running her fingers through your hair, “Think it’s time to sleep”

“Mhh” You agreed. With Pepper still running her fingers through your hair, you fell asleep within seconds. She smiled down at you. Happy to see you relaxed for the first time in weeks. She was proud of you and the work you were doing but she hated knowing you weren’t taking care of yourself. But she didn’t mind doing it herself, if it meant getting to fall asleep with you in her arms.


End file.
